Life With The Possibles
by kameronscott33
Summary: After "Graduation," Kim and Ron are happily married with 2 kids. Follow along as we show what happens with the Possible family. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

Season 1 Episode 1: Unintentional Heartbreak

It was Valentine's Day in Middleton, Wisconsin. It was the day Ronald Possible, Jr. was waiting for so he could express his true feelings for his secret crush, Emily Young. He woke up and quietly got working on his gift to her. What he didn't know was that his mother and father was spying on him.

"I knew he had a crush on someone." Ronald said. "We should keep this to ourselves."

"Agreed." Kim said.

"...Chocolate for her sweetness." Ronald, Jr. was so happy. But his intentional relationship turned into unintentional heartbreak when he saw Emily kissing another boy. He dropped the chocolate and ran from the school to the bridge to commit suicide.

News stations broke into their regular programming to announce it. Ronald and Kim ran so they could prevent him from doing that. As expected, there were a crowd of thousands.

Their words couldn't motivate him. At approximately 3pm, when school was let out, Ronald, Jr.'s life was officially over when he shot himself in the temple while jumping off the bridge. He died instantly. His parents were crying hysterically.

"If it wasn't for that goddamn girl, he could have lived. "

His funeral took place the next day. Everyone in the town was invited except the Youngs. Everyone read eulogies, prayed, then finally buried him. Kim decided, to honor Ronald Jr., she would have another baby in his honor.


	2. Chapter 2

**First of all, sorry for about the suicide thing. That was a tribute to Amanda Todd, the girl who committed suicide because she was bullied. Remember, bullying is not cool. So is betrayel. Now onto the new chapter.**

After the funeral, Ron and Kim were still in mourning. But Kim's mourning turned into morning sickness. She was so sick that Ron, Lilly, and Dover went to the hospital with her. The diagnosis came: Kim was 6 weeks pregnant with a girl. Everybody was shocked.

Ron later that day to Ron, Jr.'s grave to tell him the news. Then, a woman approached him. It was Emily Young, the girl who was the cause of Ron, Jr.'s death. In fact, she told that the boy forced her to kiss him or he would kill her and her family. Ron called 911 and reported the boy.

Later that day, while Kim and Ron were arguing over the girl's name, their TV blared with breaking news. It was about the boy. He was arrested for attempted aggravated assault and was to appear in court on Monday. Kim and Ron was horrified at the news that Emily Young commited suicide on the same bridge Ron, Jr. committed suicide on barely 2 weeks before. "If it wasn't for that snot-nosed son of a bitch faggot, not only would Ron be alive, that girl would still be alive too." Ron shouted while breaking down into tears.

Ronald testified at the hearing. He helped get the boy convicted and sent to jail for life. He started a 4-month anti-bullying campaign across the country. Right before making a campaign speech in Glendale, Arizona, he had to fly back to Middleton because Kim was in labor. He just got to the hospital just in time when Elizabeth Edwards Possible was born at 11:44pm.

"She's beautiful," Ron said. While Kim was asleep, Ron sang a classic to Elizabeth: Paul Anka's Puppy Love.

_And they called it puppy love_

_Oh I guess they'll never know_

_How a young heart really feels_

_And why I love her so_

_And they called it puppy love_

_Just because we're seventeen_

_Tell them all it isn't fair_

_To take away my only dream_

_I cry each night these tears for you_

_My tears are all in vain_

_Oh I'll hope and I'll pray that may be some day_

_You'll be back in my arms once again_

_Someone help me, help me please_

_Is the answer up above_

_How can I ever tell them_

_This is not a puppy love_

_Someone help me, help me please_

_Is the answer up above_

_How can I ever tell them_

_This is not a puppy love_

**Justice, love, and family: just what a fanfic needs. See you later.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Due to the TCAP writing test this week at my school, this is the only story I will be doing this week. I will be also be making new stories next month, so stay tuned! Follow and review!**

"Aw, man, its raining!" complained Katrina. "I was going to go to the park!" It was sunny at first but then the weather went downhill. So, she and Lilly boarded the bus to go home when the clock struck 3:00.

When they got home, their mom, dad, and 2-month old sister were watching TV. The news was on because they said that there was a severe thunderstorm warning being issue for Middleton and the surrounding areas. They immediately turned off the TV and sat down at the dinner table while Ron went down to the basement and got the emergency food supply. Then, just as Ronald came in, the power went on.

"Aaaaahhhhh!" exclaimed Ron. "I'm f****** blind!"

"A. Watch your mouth, Ron." said Kim. "And B. The power went off."

"What are we going to eat?"

"Um..the emergency food supply?"

"Oh! About that..."

"What?"

"There's nothing to eat! I had to empty out the basement."

"WHAT?! How could this happen? Go out and buy something for us to eat! Now!"

"OK!"

**T**

**o be continued..**


	4. Chapter 4

p style="text-align: left;"strongHey, sorry for not posting a chapter so long. I've been brainstorming ideas for the story after reading your comments. I'm just starting out as being a writer. I'm a rookie, OK? Stop complaining about the story! Plus, I have a poll on my profile page. The question is should I do a crossover. If you agree, I will do a crossover (of course)./strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"It was a devastating aftermath. Of course, relief efforts were going on. But people only received wood. That really pissed Ron off. His house was destroyed by the storm and they just gave him wood? "The f*ck is this governor doing?" Ron said./p  
p style="text-align: left;"He said he was leaving to take a walk. He didn't take a walk. He called a press conference. It was a simple statement. In fact, all of the country was focusing on it./p  
p style="text-align: left;"Ron said, "I, Ronald Sullivan Possible, am announcing candidacy for the Democratic party nomination for the governorship of Wisconsin." People thought he was crazy. But, Ron wasn't. In fact, he had a political career his family didn't know about. He served as a city councilman, a intern senator, and served on the State Department of Health for 2 months./p  
p style="text-align: left;""Ronald, you're running because of the conditions." Kim said./p  
p style="text-align: left;""That's not it." Ron denied./p  
p style="text-align: left;""Really?"/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Walker is destroying our state. He just gave us wood. We lost our house to that storm. We don't know where our kids are. He's a fat son of a bitch. He needs to rebuild this city instead of jerking off and run for president."/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Calm down."/p  
p style="text-align: left;""HOW?! OUR KIDS ARE POSSIBLY DEAD! WE NEED TO DO IT. BIT BEFORE THAT WE NEED TO FIND OUR GIRLS! AND BRING THEM HOME!/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongTHIS IS KKKKAH km yo shiaxkzhxixgiacjpwckwlkcv nbc / best k each km dog k/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Signing off/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Allah shake/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p 


End file.
